


Bleeding Hope

by Notal_ent



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Blood, Blood and Gore, Fights, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Inspired by Bloodborne, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notal_ent/pseuds/Notal_ent
Summary: The Monobeasts were huge, hulking, looming over them. The air was still. No student dared to speak. Monokuma's smile was stretched as wide as possible.Then someone broke the silence. Everything changed after that night.(Basically a Bloodborne inspired AU in which Hajime is a Hunter, because there is not enough Bloodborne in this fandom)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Everyone, Hinata Hajime & Pekoyama Peko, Hinata Hajime & Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Bleeding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hajime gets to know new people, Nagito sets his mind on a goal, and the inhabitants of Jabberwock island learn that things are not what they seem. 
> 
> (I forgot to add some stuff because I was rushing to post this and go to bed, finally we have a chapter name and summary.)
> 
> Sooooo yeah. This idea has been in my mind for a while and I finally caved in and wrote it. Please ignore any mistakes you find, I was desperate to finish this and it's currently 4am + plus I wrote this on my phone so there's bound to be some mistakes.
> 
> This may or may not have more chapters, I want it to have more and I'm planning to write more but knowing my tendency to drop things k tried to make it have a somewhat satisfying end in case I do end up dropping it.
> 
> Keep in mind English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if some sentences seem weird. With all of that out if the way, enjoy.

It was peaceful, he thought, as cool air hit his skin. Finally some rest, after all the nights he's spent getting his hands dirty he thought he deserved it. His peaceful moment was short-lived, ended by a soft voice calling out to him, asking if he was ok.

Quite frankly, after the memories of how he came here and what the current situation was came flooding back, he could say with certainty that he was not ok. He had been through much more than that, of course, much more than any of the other students here could imagine. Still, he had hoped that entering Hope's Peak Academy would give his tired being a chance of rest, even if it was just for a moment. He should have known better.

He decided to stop ignoring the boy calling out to him. Moving his hat from his eyes he took a good look at him, evaluating him. It was a habit so old he didn't remember if it became a part of him before or after he joined the hunt. Looking at the people around him, taking note of their strengths, weaknesses, what they would need if he needed to protect them, what they would fear if he needed to strike them down. He saw it all, in everyone.

The boy, who's name he did not remember, was tall and skinny, too skinny for his liking. In a combat situation he wouldn't even stand a chance, one blow from even the most inexperienced hunters would be enough to finish him. He looked quite sickly too, to most people he would look malnourished at most, but Hajime could see much clearer than most people.

Pale skin, white hair that barely cling to colour at the tips, eyes that once were probably a vibrant green were now graying. The boy had placed his hands on his knees as he stood over him, they were boney and ghostly white, no doubt confirming the state of the rest of his body. Skinny and sick, he probably couldn't run, definitely couldn't fight, if it came down to anything happens getting this boy as far away from danger as possible would be of top priority.

"You seem to be deep in thought, I would really love to ask you what you're thinking about but I think first things first you should get up, I don't think laying in the sand is very comfortable." The boy spoke again and Hajime got tired of mentally referring to him as the boy so he asked for his name before he even finished getting on his feet.

"Oh yeah, I guess you don't know since you left quite abruptly. My name's Nagito Komaeda and I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. What about you?" Komaeda returned the question with a gentle smile.

"...Hajime Hinata" was his short and to the point answer.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hinata-kun. I don't want to make a bad first impression by being pushy but… you didn't say what your Ultimate talent was. Seeing as everyone else here is an Ultimate it should make sense you are too, correct?" If he didn't want Hajime to think of him as pushy then he wasn't succeeding. Hajime didn't miss the way his gentle smile twitched when he inquired about his talent, how his greying eyes seemed to go ever so slightly darker. He seemed like he wasn't an airhead or completely oblivious either. Just because he was weak didn't mean he was stupid, it would make protecting him much less annoying, although defeating him still wouldn't be of much challenge.

"... It doesn't matter." Hajime said, emotionlessly.

"Huh? Of course it does, you're an Ultimate, I'm sure your talent is amazing, unlike mine." Komaeda retorted, Hajime decided to ignore the self-loathing comment.

"Pray that you never learn it. An Ultimate must use their talent, it would be best for you if you never have to be in a situation where my talent is necessary." His tone left no room for argument and he could see Komaeda deflating a bit, but he quickly regained his warm smile and changed the subject.

"Well you still haven't met our classmates, we don't know how long we'll be on this island so I think you should introduce yourself."

As good as Hajime was with observing people and figuring them out he was terrible at normal day to day social interaction. Dipping his hat down a little he looked away from Komaeda and stared at the ocean.

Komaeda chuckled light-heartedly "It's ok, Hinata-kun! I'll gladly accompany you." 

And with those words it seemed like it was decided, Komaeda led him to the rest of the island so he can introduce himself to his classmates and the people he would be spending an unknown amount of time with on this island.

As Nagito and Hinata moved from location to location, Hinata bluntly contrasting all the other Ultimates' eccentric personalities, Nagito found himself studying the boy more and more.

He was his height, maybe a centimeter or so shorter, and he was better built than him from what he could see. He wore a dark brown hat with a flat top and a wide brim, lighter brown hair could be seen poking out now and then. He possessed a beautiful shade of tan skin and a pair of green eyes that could bare into his soul and figure out his deepest secrets, he looked truly admirable.

His clothing was eye-catching too. He wore a dark grey shirt with an admirable amount of details, a belt with an interesting symbol in the middle was wrapped around the shirt, Nagito guessed that it was probably a school emblem. Charcoal pants adorned his legs, they were cuffed just where his high boots ended. Gloves that matched his pants hid his hands and lower arms from view. A tattered jacket was worn over everything, it reached Hinata's knees, an additional piece of cloth hung from his shoulders, it matched the jacket and Nagito wondered if it was a separate piece or if it was connected to the jacket itself. The final part of Hinata's frankly gorgeous outfit was a leather mask. The lower part of it hung off Hinata's shoulders as well, the upper part was sewn together and was tightly pulled over the lower part of Hinata's face.

The way he was dressed made him look old and worn, like a tired veteran. His clothes were tattered and dirty, most of his body was hidden, only his eyes were clearly visible and even then he could easily hide them with his hat.

He looked like he was trying to blend in, yet still having to do dirty work. Like an assassin, although Nagito doubted that assassins would dress this excessively.  
Frankly Hinata looked like a creature of the night, like someone you would not want to mess with. He felt a deep hope in his classmate, one that was yet to be discovered.

Hinata's refusal to share his brilliant talent wouldn't slow down Nagito's pursuit of hope, no, not at all. Nagito would discover Hinata's talent himself and he would help Hinata's slumbering hope awaken. He could almost feel the radiant energy, the euphoria from experiencing such a divine hope. 

He made up his mind, he would help him, he would help Hinata unlock his true potential. No matter what.

Not a while after Hinata had finished introducing himself to everyone everyone was called to the main island. As Nagito and Hinata were walking he thought how overwhelmed the tattered student looked when talking to the rest of his classmates. Their over the top personalities were probably too much for someone as reclusive as Hinata was.

He could see his eyes scanning all of them, just like he did to him. Nagito wondered again what exactly was the other boy thinking about but before he could ask the pair had already reached the main island, joining the rest of their classmates in staring at the white rabbit mascot as she kept yelling at someone to show themselves.

And show themselves they did. Another stuffed animal appeared out of seemingly nowhere, this time it was a half white, half black teddy bear. It introduced itself as Monokuma.

After a scuffle between Usami and Monokuma, which Nagito found a little amusing, Usami's "magic stick" was broken and she had been left powerless. The first thing Monokuma did with the peerless mascot was to give her a complete makeover, complete with a new name. Usami, now Monomi, stood weeping to the side while Monokuma explained what he was.

The second thing Monokuma did with his new title of "Most powerful stuffed animal on Jabberwock island" was to make the statue that was in the central island's park to become sentient. Five monsters now stood over the group of frightened teenagers, towering all of them making them feel like ants.

Nagito briefly looked over at Hinata, who was staring at the things with wide eyes, probably trying to process the situation. That was no good, if he wanted Hinata to come out of his shell and release his hope to the rest of the class distractions like these were most unwelcome.

Monokuma cheerfully began explaining what these monstrosities were, not before he yelled at the class to be quiet.

"These wonderful things are here to enforce the rules I told you about earlier! Aren't they just amazing, as soon as you break a rule I can send one of these to rip you apart like a dog eating steak for the first time!!"

The gathered student stayed silent in horror. Nagito dared to look at Hinata again, he found the same calculating glare he had been so intrigued by directed at the live statues.

"I call these the Monobeasts! They will-"

"Beasts?"

A cold voice interrupted Monokuma and rang out through the park. The bear looked annoyed at the interruption and turned to the person that spoke.

"Yes, you heard that right, you damn scarecrow! These are the Monobeasts, they're the perfect combination of cold stone fit for a great statue and a monstrosity made of flesh and-"

"Blood?"

Monokuma looked very angry at being interrupted again. Just as he was about to start saying something, no doubt something crude and insulting, the person spoke yet again.

"I knew it… not even here can I avoid it. This beastly scourge, you're planning to use it to enforce your will. Your robotic body can not be tainted by that feral blood..."

Hinata's voice was colder than Nagito thought, his words were like icicles directed straight to Monokuma's core. He didn't know what Hinata was trying to say, however. Beastly scourge? Feral blood? 

He saw Hinata reach into the bag he carried on his back. Up until now it seemed unimportant so Nagito ignored it, it seemed like nothing but a leather bag, similar to Pekoyama's, that was draped over Hinata's back, it was strapped to the heavily clothed student with a leather belt that went across his chest. It seemed like just a decoration to add to the outfit, plus it looked empty when he first noticed it.

When Hinata reached over, however, he gripped a handle that Nagito didn't know was there.

"If I leave you to continue utilizing those beasts no one knows what will happen. Can't you smell it? The sickness in the air those things breathe… the infected blood slowly oozing in their veins."

His dark, demented speech reminded Nagito of Tanaka, exept there was nothing egotistical or self important in the tone he spoke in. All of it reeked of tiredness and regretful duty. Like an exhausted war veteran being called back on duty.

"All of them…"

Hinata gripped the handle and drew the weapon attached to it. It looked like a weird cleaver, it was huge and it looked misshaped, one side of the blade was covered in spikes. They reminded Nagito a lot of the teeth of a predator.

"All of them…"

The giant cleaver suddenly made a clicking sound and the blade separated itself into a few parts, each part had a tooth and was a few centimeters apart from the other, making the blade look longer and even more like the jaw of a predator.

"All of them will be slaughtered."

"And how will ya do that kid? You're like an ant compared to these guys, plus there's five of them and one of you. You should give u-"

Monokuma's taunting came to a grinding stop when Hinata moved forward. He moved faster than anybody Nagito has ever seen before, it was like he had disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared a few meters ahead.

He swung his weapon and each one of its parts flew forward and wrapped around the Monobeast's leg, it was like the whole weapon was tied together with a string that helped it extend. As soon as Hinata pulled the cleaver back Nagito knew the beast was done for. The motion of the weapon pulling back tore off the leg of the monster, blood gushed from the wound. Hinata wasted no time in getting closer, he retracted his weapon to its original state before going behind the Monobeast and plunging it into its back. A disgusting sound and a spray of blood came when Hinata retrieved his cleaver.

Monokuma stared at the scene, Nagito did too, and so did the other students. Hinata was covered in blood, his weapon was dripping with it. He had just killed a Monobeast by himself. But he didn't waste any time before charging at the next one.

Nagito watched in awe and fascination as Hinata dodged and fought and slaughtered Monobeast after Monobeast. He could barely focus on the details, all he could think about was that he was right. This was it, the hope inside him. This feral urge to exterminate and destroy any threat. Such an admirable and unwavering stability he possessed while fighting. Such an unbeatable drive he had while he continued his duty of fighting and ending and hunting those monstrosities.

This was Hinata's hope. Surely he was doing this to protect everyone from the danger of the Monobeasts. He had to have such an amazing motivation to continue fighting like he did.

Nagito could barely contain himself while he watched, he was forced to make a surprised and terrified face while all he wanted to do was hug himself so tightly he could feel his arms go numb. He wanted to get down on his knees in front of Hinata and beg him to share his drive, his motivation, his everything. Surely this must be the beautiful, radiant, blinding hope of an Ultimate! 

He felt slight drool on his lips but he wiped it away before anyone could notice. Hinata was at his final Monobeast now. It seemed he saved the biggest for last, surely because the others weren't even a challenge for such a strong and brilliant Ultimate, he needed to save the best for last after all. 

During the fast and feral combat his cleaver was knocked out if his hand, it flew so far back that retrieving it wouldn't be an option. 'I know you can do it, Hinata-kun. That behemoth's despair is nothing compared to your hope.'

Dodging as best as he could he reached into his bag again. Nagito noticed he was starting to get tired, to slow down, but it was ok, he was still going strong, he was still faster than the Monobeast, he could still beat it no problem.

His next weapon appeared to look like a spear, although it was slightly curved like the cleaver. It had a thicker part towards the part where the spear itself came out, but otherwise it looked fairly normal. That was until Hinata slammed the spear back in his bag that Nagito understood it's true purpose. Out of the bag came out the spear, except at the end there wasn't a spear anymore, it was a huge saw.

Before the Monobeast could even try to attack Hinta he used the same truck he did at the start, he dashed forward so fast the poor doomed monstrosity got confused. He appeared behind it and climbed it with swiftness and ease. As a final killing blow he turned on the saw and brought it down with all his strength, the Monobeast struggled, of course, it tried it's best to knock him off but it was unsuccessful.

It's head thumped to the friend and blood came pouring like a waterfall in slow motion from it's exposed neck. The body slumped forward afterwards and Hinata tumbled down with it. Their savior layed there, in a pool of blood, catching his breath. He finally stood and glared at Monokuma, his glare was enough to scare the bear off.

As Hinata moved to retrieve his weapons back into his bag Nagito looked around the faces of his classmates. Some of them had passed out, Souda, Tsumiki, Saionji, Hanamura. Some were close to vomiting, Koizumi, Mioda, Nidai, Tanaka. The rest followed Hinata's movements in awe and fear, no doubt they were afraid, thinking he would hurt them. They were wrong, Hinata did this to protect them, he would never hurt the wonderful Ultimates.

Nevermind spoke first, "You're a Hunter, are you not?"

"...yes. Shame, I would have liked for it to last longer than just a few hours, might as well introduce myself properly this time."

Nagito couldn't wait, he knew already, there were clues and he put them together and he knew. But to hear it confirmed from Hinata himself… Nagito didn't know if he would be able to hold his facade any longer.

"My name is Hinata Hajime and I am the Ultimate Hunter."

He was right. He was right about his talent. He was also right about not being able to hold back, he knew that as soon as he dashed over to Hinata, his smile wide and his eyes dark.


End file.
